


Dolphin Kisses

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wants to give Rei dolphin kisses too bad there's no such thing.... Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphin Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. It's just a little something I wanted to do.

“Is there such thing as a Dolphin Kiss?” 

“Excuse me?”

Rei set his book down and turned curious as to what his boyfriend could possibly be talking about. Dolphin kisses? Rei is sure that there are no kisses named after dolphins. Even if there were what would that even be like? Haruka sat up from his resting spot on Rei’s lap and gave Rei a serious look. The two had been enjoying each others company in a poorly made pillow fort. They hadn't done much all day but lay around enjoying each other's company and kiss of course. That's what prompted Haruka to start thinking of all the different kinds of kisses. 

“A Dolphin Kiss. There’s a butterfly kiss even Eskimo kisses so why not a dolphin kiss?” Haruka pondered. Rei couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s antics. So that’s what was on his mind? Even though they had been together for almost two years Haruka still managed to find ways to surprise Rei. The only downside was that Rei would now never hear the end of the lack of Dolphin Kisses. Not that he was annoyed by this but it was always best to stop these things before they grew into something dangerous. The mackerel themed lamps dotted around their apartment was a grim reminder of why Rei needed to distract Haruka. Leaning in Rei kissed his boyfriend’s lips gently to soothe him over and take his mind off   
"dolphin kisses". Haruka quickly gave in to the kiss humming happily glad to be kissing again. Feeling his train of thought slip away he pulled away once he realized what Rei was doing.

“I want to give you a dolphin kiss instead.” Haruka declared sternly with fierce determination.

“Haruka you know there’s no such thing.” Rei sighed as he fell back onto the pillows under them. Now he’d get no kisses till Haruka got whatever a dolphin kiss was.

“Then I’m making it a thing.” Haruka stated from above Rei. Rei raised an eyebrow at this looking at his boyfriend curiously. Haruka looked focused and he was without a doubt up to something. That was never a good thing. Haruka could be quite a handful when he had a goal in mind.

“Haruka...?” Rei asked slightly concerned for his wellbeing. Haruka’s lips twitched slightly at the sound of his name, the ghost of a mischievous smile gracing his face. Rei didn’t even have time to crawl away.

The Dolphin was already upon him.


End file.
